danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ludicrine
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "User:Ludicrine" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 23:34, December 21, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Hiyas! It's uploady time! These are some fake enemies I made using bitmap stuff. No! Stickman!‎ The vicious Green Box Wyvern uses his Bolt attack on the group. Files Moved to User:Ludicrine/SR Enemies Ludicrine 01:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Idea Coments Not bad! I like your custom head a lot, looks like the pringles guy. :p The angry head is good too. :p anyway, onto the custom species, I won't talk about them too much, altough I did like the scorpion. maybe it's body could have one attack, and it's tail another? (like shock or poison) Thanks! These are my first pixel things ever, so I was expecting harsh criticism. Anyway, I wasn't thinking about attacks, but I'm planning on using the scorpion's tail for it's magic attacks. If you have any ideas please tell me! Also, see if you can find someone willing to help with stage creation and all the other stuff needed for a fake series. Ludicrine 00:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Series of Seriesness! I am planning on making a series of... something. Any suggestions and help appreciated! Ludicrine 01:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ooooooh Boy This is the first Uberboss. There is a long stage map that contains one of each boss in its levels. At the end, you fight an Uberboss, who should have multiple forms. When it is defeated, you go to an all-new map and can go back to a previous map by fighting a super-weakened version of the Uberboss (In this case, you can fight the demolished form again). Ludicrine 01:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Map Stuff I could make an artificial part of the map... You should realise that The map is based on the original, the one Ha55ii intended to make for SR. If you'd really like a postion in the map, just tell me your stages, location and terrain. I could make a map that gathers all Fan Art stages. Re: Re: Map Stuff "I could make an artificial part of the map... You should realise that The map is based on the original, the one Ha55ii intended to make for SR." Yeah, that's what I meant, sorry. The stages are: Treetops 1, Treetops 2, (can split into) Treetrunks, Treetops 3 (From Treetops 2), Crop Circle (From Treetrunks, has one of two megabosses), Branch, Nest (has the other megaboss, though I am unsure whether I want it to be an uberboss or not), and as a hidden map, Canopy (From Branch) The terrain has a lot of trees (duh) and I was thinking it could stretch from the Castle going either North or South, whichever has more room. If it is still not enough, could you change the island outline to fit more stages on (whatever direction)? If it is too much you can get rid of Treetrunks, Canopy, Branch, and/or Nest and I will find a new placement for the megaboss. Thanks! Ludicrine 02:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Okay- Something like This? WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Thank you! This is great! Yo man! Alright... but sometimes I'll fit better with drawing Tip: Save images in PNG format, so it won't be distorted. HankGuideDude 15:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) YOU ARE AWESOME. The scorpion didn't turn out good because I originally intended it to be a slug...but that was awesome. I am uploading something in PNG format now. Thanks! Ludicrine 23:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Work on Christmas Eve? Yep! I got a whole boatload of stuff here! Well, it took me a while. Well, for starters, I have the tumbler species. It moves about by tumbling on its other heads and deals damage to itself while doing this. Therefore, it has high health and has many ranged attacks. Concession stand? Oh, it's right there, attacking the man in the blue sweatshirt. This is the cart species, which was a collosal failure. It moves around using its wheels (duh), and summons half-sized walkers of its head and color. With Bitmap, that is impossible to create, so this is the best I can do. LolWUT? I thought that too. I was attempting to make a new head, Energy, but then had the urge to make a pinwheel species. Since it always ended up looking like a (not saying it to avoid offending people), I decided to just make shoes instead. When I was done, I realised that I used BOSS size, not enemy size. The result is a Red Boss Energy Canabalt. Merry Christmas! Ludicrine 03:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Another tip The enemies/objects related to Stick Ranger look better in Black Background (Make sure there's nothing that is black on the enemy/object). HankGuideDude 20:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Mmkay! Say, is anyone interested in making a racetrack series? I know I'm not done with the Treetops yet, but I have the ideas for all the enemies already. Track 1- Gray Star Wheel, Orange Gel Tumbler, Green Mask Canabalt, Red Boss Smiley Cart Track 2- Purple Diamond Wheel, White Castle Cart (lol), Red Roundhead Blader (New species?), Red Boss Energy Canabalt Track 3- Yellow X Tumbler, Blue Castle Blader, Strange Gray Smiley Walker (?), Yellow Gel Wheel, Red Boss Skull Blader Pit Stop- Tan Box Stickman, Brown Box Zombie, Yellow Box Cart, Track boss (A Green Energy Light (New species)) I had a slightly edited Christmas Tree but decided not to post it. I have no idea why this isn't in my SR Enemy blog... Happy holidays! Ludicrine 01:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Wyverns... ...don't they have two wings? :/ HankGuideDude 05:20, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping no one would notice that... I can't seem to make it have two wings no matter how hard I try! :( Could you help? Ludicrine 17:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : (Obvious has never been so bliss) HankGuideDude 18:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I tried something like that but the other wing always looked like a beard. :( Thanks Again! Ludicrine 19:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ideas I Might Get to Work on Next Year *Quartered Diamond Head *More Treetops Stuff *Racetrack Series-(From Pyramid) Track 1, Track 2, Track 3, Pit Stop **Series goes around the small plot of land that is taller on the map. Pit Stop has the Track Boss, a Green Energy Light (Oooh, new!), and connects with Track 1 after it is defeated. **There is a strange enemy in the Pit Stop that looks vaguely familiar...killing it may result in... *Memory Lane- Secret stage on top of High land place **Boss is Time King **Accessable through killing a strange-looking enemy... *Lolwut? Unnamed series- (From ???) !!!, ..., Ancient Altar (finally, some use for my spider megaboss!) *Modernized stuff- (From Village) City (Town), Paved Street (Opening Street), Alley 1 (Grassland 1), Alleys 2 and 3 (Grassland 2 and Hill Country 1), Oiled Lake (From Alley 2; based on oil spill), Alley 4 (From Alleys 2 and 3, NOT from Oiled Lake), Town (Good old starting town!) *Amber- Possible megaboss...I don't know yet. *Frozen Waters- With a cool terrain, too! I'm going on a wikibreak to catch up on school stuff and such, so I will be mostly inactive from tomorrow through two weeks from then. Racetrack.... You mean like in races an stuff like that? HankGuideDude 22:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Ludicrine 02:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : Here's a suggested tileset for it: : Use it for creating a landscape using Justme2's Landscape Generator. HankGuideDude 13:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) The Landscape Generator either is too smart for my brain or it just hates me. Either way, I won't get back to you on this for a while, so just make sure that my uploads and account don't get overrun by spam while I'm gone. Ludicrine 19:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Copy You copy me.It show on the list.And also what you copy me. *Racetrack-Train *Cart-Car *Oiled Lake-Oil ocean After,it my the best pixel editor.It show on the list.See it on my user page.If you have not (),is a species. *Cover *Super Bat *Cannon(head) *Laucher *Miner(class) *bomber(class)(my version) *Car *Chain *Spike *Crater *Bug *Fighter *Bird *Lava wave The poisoner 00:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I was aware of your train series, but racetrack is based on a racecar track, not in a racecar, so I didn't see why that would be copying. I looked at your car species, and I guess some of my inspiration came from it, but most is from Snack Bar, a boss from Maplestory. For the Oil stuff, I didn't know you had an oil series, so sorry about that. After that, I have no idea what you are trying to say. Can someone translate please? XD Seriously, what are you saying? "After,it my the best pixel editor (lolwut?).It show on the list (What shows on the list?).See it on my user page (you mean your pixel stuff?).If you have not (),is a species (If it has no ()than it is a species, okay). Ludicrine 00:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) My pixel art.The poisoner 02:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up. Ludicrine 02:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) And also,is out of the train.The poisoner 13:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Help I can help you.Im a very good pixel editor,make new species,compo item,weapons(not all),Head,enemy,class,ect...The poisoner 21:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool! So, I have my first fandom class- Judges. They use hammer weapons that are slow with high damage (except for the DEX weapons, which are fast and have moderate damage) They also have an effect called Law, which is like aura and adds different effects to their weapons. The weapons are: Hammer, Iron Gavel, Light Gavel, Fear Gavel, Dexterity Gavel, Needle Mallet, Holy Mallet, Horror Mallet, Dash Mallet, Stab Thumper, Tesla Thumper, Murder Thumper, Hyper Thumper, and Time King Hammer (I will take care of the Time King one). If you could help me with some of the weapons that would be great! You don't have to do all, though. Ludicrine 19:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I not good to create long list of weapons,create fan made weapons image!The poisoner 23:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Me also Adopt enemy is:The good monster or adopt?The poisoner 17:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Also,i like to me also is a page you can adopt enemy. My adopt an enemy is just something you can put on a user page. It doesn't do anything else, really. I saw your adopt an enemy and was about to ask you about it but then I got this message =D What the... How did you access the talk page at the Moon Series user page... I thought there was no access there! HankGuideDude 11:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Messages... You'll have a look at the talk page because it now has more votes for the sea snakes that for eel!The poisoner 13:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC)